Fallen Knight
by Frankenstein19
Summary: Everything was going good for Marco. A royal knight to Queen Star and general to her army too. But after one battle, everything changes. Now broken, scarred and feeling nothing, he runs away to try and fix himself. Only for star to be changed also. (Still suck at summaries)
1. Feeling Alive

**alright lets try a new story,**

* * *

Marco Pov

I'm standing on… nothing? I thought as I tried to examine my surroundings. But everywhere I turned there was nothing, just an deep, endless, black, void. It was like being in a room where the ceiling, walls, and floor are painted black. Yet it looked like I could run for hours with my eyes closed and not have to worry about running into anything. Or anyone. My mind started to race at how I got here and what to do. But that was quickly put aside, as voices faded in and out of the darkness. I could barely make them out, but it sounded like two… No. Three deferent voices.

They sounded all around me. At first whispers, but they kept growing louder and louder with each passing second. Until finally, there was no silence, only words. Some stuck out more then others.

Pain.

Worried.

Protect.

Those words sounded like they described something at one time, or someone. Other's formed into sentences, that I heard at some point.

"… there being lead."

"Not when your here."

"You're here to defend your home. YOUR QUEEN!" My eyes widen as I recognized my voice. "ATTACK!"

All the voices stopped, and It was silent again. But not for long, from my right, sounds in the distance. Footsteps, metal clinking together, and more voices. A lot more, all screaming. Not in pain, but in a way, that's meant to intimidate the opposition. All heading this way. Even though I couldn't see them or even if they were real at all, my instincts told me to run. But, I couldn't move from this spot for some reason. looking down I saw the blackness engulfing my feet. Which meant all I could do now is wait as the roar of sounds got closer until they were right on top of me.

They changed, once on top of me. The metal clinking turned into metal clashing together and the screams turned into actual screams of pain and agony. It lasted a good while, but then it started bleeding down until it sounded like there was only one left. That's when something happened, it was getting harder to breathe and my right arm started shaking.

The weird blackness started crawling up my leg, forcing me down to my knees. I held my hand in front of me, watching as lines of light went through my vines all the way up until they stopped and connected in the palm of my hand. Just as the blackness started seeping down my throat, the point of light got brighter and brighter until my vision was nothing but white. Clenching my eyes shut, my breathing stopped. Until my eyes shoot open and I sat up, taking the biggest gasp of air along the way.

I looked around, even though my eyes wouldn't focus fully for some reason, I could easily tell where I am. In my quarters, right across from queen Star's room. Getting out of bed, only to fall flat on the floor. I laid there until my breathing finally settled down and as much as I wanted to stay here until my eyes focused, I was thirsty and need to find water. Trying to stand up again, to which was more successful this time, I walked the best I could to my bathroom.

Turning the light on, before stumbling to the sink, I then reached out for one of the nobs and turned it. Even though I knew there was a cup nearby, I just simply cupped my hands under the water, until finally bringing it up to my mouth to drink what was there. I Did this a couple more times, before leaning on the sink and stared down at it. Everything was still blurry, so I put my right hand under the faucet and started rubbing my eyes.

Somehow, that worked, once my hand was not covering my left eye everything became more crisp and clear. But once I saw my reflection in the mirror, I stood there like a deer in headlights. On the back of my hand, there's a scar, a big one that looked like a burn scar maybe, that traveled to my arm. I followed the scar down my arm, to my chest then up my neck. Slowly I moved my hand to reveal the rest of the scar running up my cheek and stopped a little bit above my right eye.

I just stared at the reflection before me, not knowing what to think, until I saw something that stood out. Leaning forward a bit, to get a closer look at the scar on my cheek. The scar runs up my cheek, then almost dose a complete circle before continuing upward. It almost looks like… a crescent moon… Wait, it is. Did my powers do this? I thought, but I didn't have to long to think about it, as the mirror started to fog over. Oops, must have turned on the hot water.

But as I went for the nob, I noticed something. My left hand, it's blocking the drain in the sink causing the water to fill it. Why didn't I notice that? Taking my hand out of the sink, I started examining it. The skin has a red tint to it now, there was steam coming off it, and the mirror was fogging over, so the water must be hot. But I felt nothing. That's when I realized, I never even felt it under the water earlier either.

Holding my hand back under the faucet, the water hit my hand again, but nothing again. Then bring my hand up, I pressed it to my cheek. Pressing hard enough to compress my cheek in and even cocking my head to the right a bit, but other then the visional note, I couldn't tell anything else. Removing my hand from my cheek and turning the faucet off, I decided to try one last thing.

Now bringing my right hand up, I stuck a finger in my mouth and bit down. I knew it was there because my mouth wasn't closing all the way, but still nothing. Removing the digit form my mouth to see the indentation in it from my teeth and it even drew some blood. I tried focusing on it hard for only the same thing.

"I can't feel nothing." I said out loud, but there was something else that was weird too.

That's when I heard something, it sounded like a group of people. Turning around and going back into the main room, reviled the room was still empty but the voices did get louder. Noticing that my window was open and thinking that's most likely where it's coming from, I walked over to it. Sure enough, looking through it revealed a crowd of people all gathered around a stage. On the stage, there were three people. A guard, someone in shackles, and a guy with a black hood welding an axe.

An execution? Star has never ordered an execution before, no matter what the crime was. When they laid the prisoners head on the chopping block, that's when I realized something. I know him, that's Eliot. Him and his twin brother, Jaxson, where my apprentices. They're good at swordsmanship and really trustworthy, to the point when I wasn't around, they guarded Star. I remember Jaxson was in the battle now, which he wasn't supposed to be.

Watching as the hooded figure raised the axe, before bringing it down on Eliot's neck, decapitating him in a single blow. Turning away from the scene, all I could do was think why did he deserve it? But a better question popped up, why don't I feel sad or angry at what just happened? Not just that, I woke up with a big scar and not being able to feel anything, why am I not panicking?! I was not sweating, breathing deferent and/or showing any other signs of panic.

"I can't feel emotions." Hearing that realization said out loud, made me sound crazy. Sure, there are circumstances that would cause people to lose the ability to feel things. But emotions?

I tried to think of an explanation for all of this, but my mind was thinking of something completely different. It was saying to leave this place... So I did just that. Quickly throwing on a t-shirt, paints, before just grabbing my socks and shoes. Going over to my desk, I grabbed my scissors and tore a hole to, anywhere, before just jumping through it. Landing on the other side of the portal revealed I was in a park. There's a swing set and a paved path with benches on the side.

Going to the bench, placing my socks and shoes on it before I sat down. I don't know why I need to leave, was it out of fear? No, my body was not showing any signs that either. Maybe it was the fight-or-flight response. but was I in danger? It didn't seem like it. But in any case, I didn't want to go back there. After putting my socks and shoes on, I sat there thinking of the past couple of days. Thinking that, possibly there's something in the details that could explain all of this.

...

Three days ago…

Standing in front of the mirror over the sink, I ran the wet comb through my hair one last time until finally, my hair stayed the way I wanted it. Placing the comb down I headed back into the main room and went over to my dresser to start getting dressed. Putting on my black button-up jacket with attached red and gold shoulder epaulets and red cuffs on the sleeves. After buttoning up the last golden button and smoothing it out, I stood in front of the full-length mirror and frowned at the image before me.

I look like a prince and I hated it. I'm a royal knight, not a prince. But I wanted to look nice for this meeting, so I'll just have to put up with it. Heading to the door, but just as I was about to leave, I remembered the most important item of all. Walking over to my desk and I picked up my wand. Star had it custom made just for me. It looked like a really fancy sword handle with the hilt. Feeling the energy flow through my arm to the wand, before giving it a swing and a three and a half foot long blade formed out of thin air.

Effortlessly twirling the sword in my hand, before getting into a battle stance for an imaginary opponent. But out the corner of my eye, I saw my reflection. Turning to it fully, I held the sword in front with the tip planted in the floor. It always felt weird seeing the glowing crescent moons on my cheeks. Which reminds me that Star wanted me to learn other spells. Just doing this though took me months and wore me out badly. But now, I could do this for hours with ease. Perhaps I should learn something else that can help me protect her.

The crescent moons disappeared and the blade shattered into little lights before disappearing fully. Placing the wand in the holder on my belt, I exited my room. I waited there, staring at Star's door until getting down onto one knee and bowing my head just as the door opened.

"How many times have I told you, you don't have to do that." Star said. Standing up I looked at her. She wore her normal queen blue and white dress.

"Habit." I said, holding my arm out and in the direction of the meeting room.

I walked beside her, as we went to the meeting room. I felt a little excited. Not about what the meetings about, but because Tom was going to be there. The last time I personally saw Tom was when he was crowned king, which was five or four years ago. With Star being queen, My knightly, and his kingly responsibilities, it quickly took away all our free time to try and hang out, we didn't even make it to his wedding. Just then a feeling of anxiousness ran through me, looking at Star I can see the troubled look on her face before we got there. Entering the meeting room, only to see that there was no one in there.

"Where's Tom?" Disappointed not seeing him here.

"Were a little bit early. He'll be here." Star said walking up to the table that had a map of Mewni on it.

Walking up to the table, I looked at the map for a bit until the sound of fire caught my attention. Once the fire disappeared, I was shocked when I turned to see him. He's gotten tall. The last time I saw him he was maybe a couple of inches taller than me, but now he's a good foot and a half taller!

"Tom?' walking up to him and having to lean my head back to see his face.

"Ha, I knew you were going to be shocked at how tall I've gotten." He said with a smile.

"Yay… What, are you going to get as big as your mom?" Tensing up at the realization of what I just said. His parents were killed days ago in one of the attacks that we're going to be talking about. What a good way to see a long-lost friend again. Remand him of a horrible time.

"I hope not. I still want to sleep with my wife, she's already a little scared of it as is." As he laughed. Hearing that made me laugh too.

"You know, the first time I saw your parents I thought how did-" Facepalming myself as I realized I did it again.

"I think it would be just like what you said. Throwing a… um."

"a hot dog down a hallway."

"Yay, like that. Oh no. now I got an image in my head I didn't want" he said laughing as he covered his eyes.

"Sorry, but you did that to your own self." I said chuckling a bit, but truly he was trying to change the subject and kill the pain with laughter. Just then I started feeling a little frustrated, looking over to see Star with her arms crossed and not amused at our talk. Clearing my throat, Tom uncovered his eyes and looked at me.

"Soo the attacks." I said before nodding in Star's detraction.

"Oh um, right." Tom said as he got back into more of a professional demeanor. "My scouts and informants couldn't get much. But here's what they did get." Walking to the table.

"The attacks are organized." Leaning forward he placed a finger on the map and burned a little hole in it and continued to do this.

On the fifth one though he held his finger there a little longer, as that was the one that took his parents. I could see the pain in his face, as he swallowed the lump in hit throat before he continued. He did these seven other times, before standing back and looked at it. Looking at it, I could see sort of a pattern in the attacks.

"As you can clearly see the attacks are in a line and not random. So, that must mean one thing, there being lead." Tom said. to which this raised a lot of questions now.

"Do you know who's leading them?" I asked, and Tom shook his head.

"All I know is the group is composed of manly monsters." Star and I were shocked to hear this, especially after everything those two did.

"But the policies you and I put into place eased all of the tension. Why would they be mad?" Star asked, just then the sound of fire caught my attention.

Going for my wand only for Tom to hold out his hand stopping me from drawing it. Once the fire disappeared, there stood a hooded figure. Tom walked over to him, to which the figure bowed before stand straight again. Relaxing as I realized he was with Tom, but still a little angry at the sudden presence of him. Turning to Star, to see the stern look on her face too. A fire crackled again, and I turned to see Tom walking back with a grim look.

"More news?" Star asked.

"The group's big." he said

"How big?" I asked

"A good ninety plus." My jaw dropped at hearing this, I know our abled fighters just toped at a good seventy maybe eighty. Looking back at the map, I studied the line of attacks and noticed something.

"Oh shit." I said, getting both Star's and Tom's attention. Leaning over the table I placed my finger on the first attack and followed them.

"If they keep going that way," going off the last attack and creating an invisible line until stopping right on Mewni castle.

"They're going to be right at our doorstep!" I said turning to Star.

"Do you really think they're going to attack the castle?" Star asked with a hint of worried in her voice.

"To go from small attacks to sieging a castle. I don't know." I said, walking back and forth as I thought. Now I'm more worried about their true purpose.

"But why attack us?" Star asked.

"My dad told me when I was crowned, 'no matter what you do, there'll always be people out there that'll hate you.'." Tom said, pain in his words until it was replaced with anger.

"Either way. They need to be stopped." Tom said with venom in his voice now. Anyone could easily tell it was for revenge and I'm with him on it. Not just for his parents, but also for the others they've killed.

"I've got a plan. We don't want any more innocent people hurt. So, well meet them halfway." Pressing my finger on the map to where the battle should take place.

"I take fifty of my men and attack them in the front. While-"

"While mine attacks the rear." Tom said with a smile.

"Exactly. What do you say Star?" I asked, just as a knock on the door caught everyone's attention.

"Star the high council needs you." The person on the other side said.

Looking back at Star as she weighed all her options. A sense of regret flowed through me, but this is the way it must be. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal Eliot and Jaxson bowing, ready to escort her. But before leaving, she turned to us and simply gave us a nod, before having to deal with what the high council wants.

"Airtight, I'll have my scouts follow them and tell us where they are while trying to gather information too." Tom said.

"How long do you need to get ready?" I asked. I knew I can rally my troops in seconds easily, but his.

"Two days. One to get the men ready and in position, the other to attack." Tom said with confidence. Witch, I had no problem with letting my men rest before a big battle.

"Sounds good to me. So, how's the kid?" I asked, remembering the last big news I heard about him was that he had a child.

"A pain in the ass. I don't even think I was this much trouble to my parents when I was young. Or at least don't remember it" He said with a smile, but the smile faded. "listen umm, I need to get back. But the three of us really need to get to gather and catch up."

"Yay, we defiantly need to." I said, hopeful that we might be able to someday.

"It was nice seeing you and Star again." Tom said holding out his hand, which I gladly shook.

"You too, pal." Once I let go, he stepped back a bit before being engulfed in flames and he wasn't there anymore.

Leaning against the table, a feeling of remorse washed through me. Because with all honesty with our lives, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. If not ever at all, I thought as I looked at the map.

* * *

 **well what you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to... Maybe I should stick to One-shot stories.**

* * *

Marco POV

I laid blow after blow on the punching bag, contemplating the last two weeks since I've woken up to 'this' and the only good thing so far is that I'm not worried about not being able to fix it. But now it's just hard to explain what's going on with me. After being to five different doctors they all had the same answer. Nothing's wrong. After doing multiple tests ranging from MRIs to CT scans, but nothing showed any abnormalities. All of them manly chucked it up to the weird trauma I received. And the only reason they said that was because of the scar. If I didn't have that, they most likely think I'm faking it. Then again, I didn't mention that this came from magic.

Lay a kick into the center of the bag, I stop for a second to catch my breath and thought way I was here. Maybe this is me trying to work out some frustration of all that's happened, but I think it's just more me doing what comes naturally. Fighting. I've trained others and trained myself for years, this is what my body's used to. I just wish it was more in private now, I thought picking a bad time to head to the local gym. There's a lot of people here, and I knew that some if not most were staring at me.

I did my best to try and cover the scars, wearing a gray hoodie with the hood up. But they still starred, mainly because I've been punching this bag for almost two hours now. Getting back into a fighting position, I went back to it. But after going for another half an hour, I stopped noticing footsteps walk up behind me and stop behind me.

"Going at it there hard aren't we?" the female voice said.

"Yay." was all I could say, as I went back to punching.

"So, practicing for a match? Need a sparring partner?" She asked. I'm pretty sure she's hitting on me. Or trying to at least.

"No." I really didn't want to talk. Every interaction with a person now is a painstaking task having to act like I'm surprised, caring, or anything.

"Hmmm, the strong silent type huh? I like that." I didn't say anything in return, just going back to it and trying to tune her out now. But boy, she does not get hints too well.

"Name's Janna, what's yours?" My punch grazed the punching bag and hit the metal pole holding it up.

Turning my head enough to try and see her, but trying for her not to see my face at the same time. It's hard to tell but I think it's her. Her hair tied in a ponytail, with a towel around her neck and wearing a black sports top and shorts. In a million years I never saw her in a gym, or in that type of clothing. But her or not, I didn't want them to see me like this. I started walking to the guy's locker room. But if it is her, just like in school trying to ignore her, didn't stop her.

"What, not interested in girls? Well, then we have something in common then." She said chuckling a bit at her reworked use of the line.

"No, just don't want to talk right now." I said, hoping she won't follow me into the guy's room once I get there.

"Well, I think I deserve one conversation after you eyed me up back there." She said. Did she see my face?! No, she would have called it out by now, maybe this is just a stranger with the same name.

"Nice scar on your hand there. How'd you get it?" she asked, causing me to put my hand in my front pocket.

Just as I reached the door, she tried one last time. "So, you can fight for a long time. How long can you last in bed?"

Doing my best to sound angry, I yelled. "JANNA WILL YOU STOP!"

Silence took over. I knew that had to attract the attention of others in here, which will also help stop her from trying to sneak into the changing room with me. Entering the room and letting the door go, I turned just in time to see a shocked look on her face before the door closed. I went and sat on one of the benches. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my left hand's knuckles were swollen and bleeding. Clenching it into a fist, hoping to feel something… only for nothing to be there still.

Getting up, I went over to the sinks and started running what I hoped was cold water on my hand. Grabbing a couple of paper towels and pressed them onto the wound under the faucet. I knew I shouldn't have come here, I thought as I turned the water off and went to sit back down on the bench. I didn't want to do that to her, but I just don't want anyone to recognize me, especially not to let my family or friends to see me like this. Part of me wants it to be because I cared enough for them not to make them worry about me, but really it was because of something else.

After taking a shower and putting on a new hoodie, I waited for a good thirty minutes before attempting to leave. Grabbing my duffel bag, I made my way to the door. Opening the door enough, I peered out to the group of people working out. Seemingly the coast looked clear, so I made my way to the front door. Exiting the building I made a right and walked down the sidewalk a bit before a voice made me stop.

"How long?" The same voice from earlier came from the alleyway to my right.

"What?" hoping to maybe play it off that she's got the wrong person.

"How Long has it been, Marco?" How did she know? I didn't say anything, just contemplating on whether to answer or keep walking.

"HOW LO-"

"Five years, seven months and one day," Wondering why I kept track of it before turning to see Janna, "give or take."

She was leaning up against the wall and with her current clothes on now, I could easily recognize her now. A black skirt, green shirt, a dark blue coat, with combat boots, fingerless glove and her green beanie she always liked to wear. We starred each other down, still not sure how much of my face she could see. she turned and put her back against the wall before bringing her hand up with the cigarette in it to her mouth. I always suspected she smoked back in school, but never really did catch her.

"You didn't write or call." Janna said as she exhaled the smoke.

"And you stopped visiting." I said back, but I know what she was going to say next.

"Because you two never had time for me." Janna said with rejection in her voice, but she knows that's what comes with having major responsibilities, having less time to do stuff with others.

"Janna lis-" I got out before she flicked her cigarette at me. To which I took my right hand out of my pocket and caught it.

"And what happened there?" She's already seen that scar on my hand, but I was defiantly not going to show her the rest though.

"What do you think?" I simply said. Silence took over, as both of us didn't know what to say next. Until she asked something that would have made me feel surprised.

"Need a place to stay?" She asked. Like she already knew the situation I'm in.

"Yay." which is the truth, I had no place to stay. I didn't want to go home to the family I blow off. But even if I absolutely had to, I couldn't. I went by my parents' house just to see what they looked like now, only to find out they're not there anymore.

Janna said nothing, she just started walking towards me. Turning my head in hopes that it'll hide the scar as she passed me. Did she want me to follow her? I thought before turning around to see her standing there looking at me, waiting for me as if we're still friends and I haven't blown her off for almost six years. Thinking for a minute of just continuing my way, before turning and following her. We walked in silence going through the parking lot, until finally getting to her blue four-door car. Opening the back door, I tossed the bag in, before getting into the passenger seat.

Sitting there for a bit, I wonder what's going on because she hasn't even started the car yet. Turning to see her looking at me, waiting for me to put my set belt on like she's done. I just motioned for her to go, not really caring about my safety if I could. Corner of my eye, caught a little-surprised expression, before turning the car on and took off. We didn't talk, the only voices were coming from the radio commercials, that was until rock music kicked in.

At first it didn't interest me, but then a couple of the lines caught my attention. 'There's beauty in the bleeding, At least you feel something' and 'A part of me wishes I could just feel something.' Oh, the irony. I thought looking out the window, watching as the world pass me by, which really it did. passing bay one of the stores I used to shop at, only for it to be out of businesses and that brought up the question. What else has changed? Followed by the question of how my other 'friends' are doing? Good time to find out, turning the radio down.

"So, How is everyone?" I asked. she didn't say anything and I started thinking where not on speaking terms yet.

"They're doing alright." She simply said, but the way she said it. It didn't sound too reassuring, but then she adds to it.

"We haven't talked in a while, but, last I knew Alfonzo has a job at the CDC. While Ferguson is a professional boxer, who won the heavyweight title." She said. At least they seem to be doing good.

"What about you? What are you doing?" She didn't respond right away. Is she something bad, like a prostitute or something like that?

"I'm… I'm a waitress at a dinner." She said with disappointment in her voice. It sounded like everyone's doing fine except her. That's when I started thinking of Jackie and what she's doing. She's probably a professional skateboarder, or with a body like her's a model. Maybe a-

"Jackie's dead." A sadness in her voice as she said it. this should have fazed me, but it didn't. Not even a little.

"What? How? When?" Doing my best to seem surprised by the news of her death.

"Car accident. Cops were chasing a perp when the perp swerved into the other lane and hit her head on. She was in a coma until two years ago when they took her off life support." She got done saying and with that I was done trying to catch up.

The rest of the ride was in silence, even the radio was turned off because I didn't want to hear any more songs about emotions I couldn't feel anymore. We pulled into a parking lot and parked at an apartment building. After grabbing my bag, I followed her into the building, up the flite of stairs, until finally stopping in front of a door.

Entering the apartment, I looked around. Other than the place being under-furnished and undecorated, it seemed alright. While Janna went to the kitchen, I noticed a phone book on the table near the entrance. Opening the book, I went to the d section and started looking for my parents. But after getting to the last page of the d section with no luck, my mind went to the worst possibility.

"Looking for your parents?" turning to see her holding two sodas and held one out for me.

"Yay." I said taking the soda from her. I wasn't going to drink it in front of her, just in case that gave her a good view of my face.

"They're fine. They moved to Florida last year." Janna said before taking a sip from her pop. Why did she know that?

"Oh good. Where do I sleep?" really wanting to take this hoodie off in privet.

"That door right there, the one next to it is the bathroom." She said pointing to the door. Walking to the door and opening it. inside was a bed with her clothes all over it.

"Isn't this your room?" wondering why she gave me it.

"I only got the one. You can use it." she said. I wanted to say no, but I need provisory now.

I entered the room, but just before I closed the door I pulled my hood down, turned so that the scar was hidden behind the door and tried to look as sorry as possible before saying "Thank you."

Then closed the door on her, like I closed her out of my life all those years ago. Turning around, I looked at the mess around the room, before going to the bed and setting my bag on it. Taking a sip of the soda, before bending down and started picking up the clothes.


End file.
